


What If...?

by Squidsy24



Category: Broadchurch, Gallowglass (TV 1993), Takin' Over the Asylum
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I Wrote This While Listening to Hozier's Music, Joe Needs a Hug, M/M, Movie Reference, Music, Sad with a Happy Ending, The Princess Bride References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:22:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26947384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squidsy24/pseuds/Squidsy24
Summary: Joe's pent up emotions get the better of him. Luckily Alec is there to help.
Relationships: Alec Hardy/Joe (Gallowglass), Campbell Bain/Joe (Gallowglass)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	What If...?

When it came to tears, Joe didn't find himself shedding them often. There were only 7 movies that could make him cry and in terms of tears without cinema it required a pent of emotions and feeling he had repressed to cry. This occasion was due to unforeseen circumstances. 

Campbell, Fred, Joe, and Tom were watching Trolls in their house. Ellie asked if they could babysit while she and Alec finished a case. Fred was sitting in Joe's lap while Campbell was fidgeting with his hands, he was bad at focus. Tom was on his cell phone. The pink troll had just left on her adventure and was singing a song, once the song concluded Joe felt a welt in his chest. It was a growing wrenching feeling, he was overthinking about everything. He started rubbing the scar on his hand and was chewing in his lip. "Joe? Joe, are you okay? " Campbell asked, pulling him out of his thoughts. Joe stared at him as he felt a tear roll down his cheek. Joe moved Fred, who whined at the force, and said "I got to use the bathroom BRB. " He whipped his face with his sleeve and went into his and Campbell's bathroom. 

~~~

Campbell had known Joe for 2 years at this point and had witnessed the times he got emotional. He knew how powerful it could be. He knew it took him a few days to get out of his funk. And he knew what it was he needed despite his actions. He dialed the person he loved, sure as hell told Campbell that many times at least. "Hey Hardy, yes yes very busy quit being a grump. NO I'M NOT ASKING ABOUT THE, oh never mind. Listen okay Joe, he needs you like now. He's my best mate okay, please. Well if you're already leaving to come here why are you-. Fine see you in 10," Campbell powered off his phone and Fred reached for the remote turning off the movie. The 5-year-old then spoke "Where did uncle Joey go?" he then scrolled through Disney+ with no direction. Campbell answered "He just needed to use the restroom here let's play a game, " he grabs the remote back and changes the TV to the switch screen. 

~10 minutes later~

DI Alec Hardy entered the flat doing his best to stay calm, be what Joe needed. He was greeted by Campbell who leaped up from his spot at the couch and jumped over to talk to Alec in the kitchen. He spoke in low tones “Listen I have known Joe for 2 years. He doesn’t do this often and so you should learn how to handle it. Call it a test. Sink or swim Alec, you will be judged harshly.” Campbell made a motion toward the bathroom where a man has been silent for the past 13 minutes. Alec looked toward the door with a growing concern, “You are a strange kid Campbell, thank you.” Alec left the kitchen toward the bathroom he gave the door a small knock “Honey, Honey it's me, Alec, will you let me in please,” his voice was quiet and comforting. He heard a small sniffle from the door before he got a message on his phone

J: ‘Hey’

Alec was confused and responded

A: ‘ Hello’  
J: ‘ let me guess Campbell?’  
A: ‘Yeah, it was him. He cares a lot about you, like me.’  
A: ‘Now will you tell me what has got you down’  
J: ‘ a lot i guess and nothing’  
A: ‘ Head got you in a jumble’  
J: ‘more like a battle of wits where neither party is immune to Iocane Powder’  
J: ‘ remind me to make you watch Princess Bride’  
A: ‘ So what's the fight over then?’  
J: ‘ oh its a whole thing if I tell you youll go and i can’t let that happen’  
A: ‘ I won’t leave you. Don’t think I can, Ellie would give me an earful. And If I’m being honest I don’t want to think of a life without you so. ‘Give me the tea sis’  
J: ‘Ill just avoid that and blame it on Daze  
J: ‘and you say that but everyone does, I ‘spill the tea’ and they go cause people just can’t handle it or me. Which lines up with the facts.  
A: ‘ Wait a second I got a 21-year-old kid 15 feet from me that claims he has seen the worse of you and he is here. Ellie, well I wouldn’t be here without her pushing us together. Wolfman: no comment, still don’t trust that guy.  
A: ‘You are the kindest man I know. You're great with kids. Know your way around the kitchen and have so much to offer an old scot like me. I have worried you would leave me since day one.’  
J: ‘come in here’  
J: ‘ I wont stop this texting thing but its better if I can see you.

The bathroom door pushed open softly and Alec was greeted by a Joe sitting on the floor laying against the tub. His eyes were red and his hands were shaking whilst holding his phone. Alec sat beside him saying nothing and placing an arm around his shoulder. The younger man started texting on his phone again.

J: ‘ we were watching Trolls’  
J: ‘ I’m sure youve seen it judging by freds want to watch it for the 50th time.’  
J; ‘it was the scene where Poppy is singing and the whole song she is like failing and like the end she winds up like barely alive. Narrowly escapes it is a kids film’  
J: ‘ but got me in my head like ‘what if I get bad again and try that’ ‘what if everyone goes and life has no purpose again’ ‘what if you see the real me and you leave’ (which I guess I can stop worrying about? Maybe? Probably?’  
J: ‘ my head is full of questions with no answer and its terrifying’  
J:’ I don’t know how life will end up, how I will handle what lies ahead’  
J: ‘this future stuff scares the crap out of me all the bloody what ifs and and the biggest one is what if HE was right, what if he shouldn’t have even saved me’  
J: ‘ Have a lot less trama, wouldn’t have you or the guys  
J: ‘ but this voice keeps telling me that you will go and I won’t know what to do. It fucking hurts Alec, Hurts my gut, My soul. Its controlling my every thought. And I want it to stop  
J: ‘ they don’t prepare you for this whole real-life thing being difficult  
J: ‘ they don’t teach how to handle it when things get bad and they wonder why suicide rates are high  
J: ‘ I just want to know If I’m doing it right and what will happen

There was silence on the phone as Joe curled into himself forgetting the man beside him who was rubbing circles on his back. As Joe sobbed into his sleeve forgetting himself. After a few minutes, his phone buzzed 

A: ‘ Life is pain Princess, anyone who says else is selling you something’

Joe huffed a laugh from his position. He then whispered, “ it's actually Highness.” He looked at Alec tears welling in his eyes still. Alec reached up and caressed the side of Joe’s face. “ In any case princess, I’m just glad you're speaking to me,” he gave him a kiss and wrapped his arms around him. Resting his head on the man's shoulder he held on tight as if Joe would leave soon. It took Joe longer than usual to return the hug, gripping back with equal force. Alec then told him “ Life is full of questions unanswered. That's what makes it worth living. I’m glad you're here I won’t leave you and I can’t” his voice broke up but he contained himself “ Thank you for telling me. Thank you for entrusting me with this and for letting me be there when you needed me.” Joe whimpered in response and held onto his life raft.

~~~

The skeleton of the carnival still filled the background of the scene. It is 10 pm as we see two men walking down the coastal trail. “Why is it you know so much about movies, Princess.” the tall one said. The other squeezed his hand, clutched in his own, “ that's for another day, Alec. Now Campbell has sent me, like the 6th song of the night and if we don’t listen to them I will get an earful.” The two sat down on a bench one resting his head in the other's lap, who was playing with the curly hair before him. He then asked, “Is that how he helps?” The curly-haired one had music playing softly on his phone as he spoke “not just that but I get about 10 song recommendations a day, curses to Spotify Premium,’” he reached his hand up and pulled himself up into a kiss “ Thank you” he whispered softly. 

The phone then sang “I am not enough for you? Are you not enough for me?”

~fin~

**Author's Note:**

> The last song is called Toby Flederson By Strawberry Milk Cult. And I too have a playlist for any occasion, DM's open Squidsy24 on tumblr


End file.
